The Jewel of Time
by Cassiel's gaurdian
Summary: When Inuyasha makes a deal with Kikyo to help her get her soul back, Kagome over hears and decides to go on her own. Along the way she meets up with someone and changes. Kagomekouga MF [AU]
1. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the character Cassiel and the Jewel of Time.

Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha nowhere in sight. She had heard what he had said to Kikyo. All she could think about was why he would betray her. She had stayed by his side through thick and thin. Kagome couldn't find an answer, but she decided that what he said had no power over her.

flash back

"Kikyo, is something bothering you?" Inuyasha asked

"I was thinking about how I'm going to have to live off souls for the rest of eternity, unless I can get the rest of my soul from Kagome. But that would require killing her." Kikyo responded.

"I'll help you, even if I have to kill Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stood up from where she was hiding, turned and ran as fast as possible away from the two and toward the rest of the inu gang.

end flashback

Sango left the camp to find a tear stricken face belonging to her best friend.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked in a worried tone.

Kagome told Sango about Inuyasha and his vow to Kikyo.

"I need you to stay here and keep Inuyasha from coming after me. I'm going on my own. I'll get lady Kaede to teach me what I need." Kagome said.

"I'll keep Inuyasha away, but Kaede said that there was nothing more she could teach you Kagome. You already know how to control most of your priestess powers." Sango stated.

"That's just it. My powers are gone. I need to learn spells that anyone can do, so that I can protect myself. I can still see, sense and purify the shards, but I can't make a miko arrow anymore." said Kagome. With that, she turned and ran off toward Kaede's village. She stopped about half way to the village when she noticed it was silence. Silence usually meant trouble, so she pulled out an arrow ready to fire it at anytime. She heard singing and decided to check it out. There in the middle of a field was a girl. She had silver hair that stopped just below the back of her nee. On top of her head were silver fox ears. She had a silver fox tail with a golden tip. Her eyes were soft and inviting. They were silver lined with gold.

"Hello. Who are you, what are you, and why are you here?" Kagome asked the fox girl.

"I am Cassiel. I'm here to protect the Jewel of Time." Cassiel replied.

"You forgot a question." Kagome stated.

"I am a fox Warrior. I am not a demon. I could kill any demon in my way though. Aren't you Kagome, the Shikon's keeper and protector?" Cassiel asked.

"Yes I am. How do you know me?" Kagome asked

"I know a lot about this era and its people." Cassiel said

"What is the Jewel of Time?" Kagome asked.

"The Jewel of Time is a powerful jewel that grants its holder anything he or she wants. Unlike the Shikon Jewel, it does not care if its handler is good or evil and it will grant its handlers every wish regardless of the consequences. The Jewel of Time is not limited to just one wish.

"I think I may have a use for such a jewel." said a deep cold voice. "Hand it over."

"Sorry Sesshoumaru, but I'm the caretaker of this jewel and no one else may hold it. You'll just have to go through me." Cassiel stated.

Sesshoumaru was startled. He had never before been talked to like that. She would pay. He began to growl only to have her growl back. He watched her reach into her mouth and pull out one of her fangs. He was confused, but he didn't let it show. Her hand began to glow blue and the fang become a sward. Instead of an empty space where she pulled out the fang, there was a brand new fang in the spot. She smiled at him. He lunged at her since it was obvious she wasn't going to attack first. Within minutes, Sesshoumaru was out cold and Cassiel was taking Kagome to the village. They got to the village in no time. Cassiel carried Kagome all the way there.

"Kagome I'm sorry but there is nothing I can teach ye." Kaede said, "All of my spells take miko power. Perhaps this young lady can teach you something."

"Yes I suppose I could, but Kagome would have to come to my land." Cassiel said.

"I'll do it."

"Good we leave at dawn."

"Ok." Kagome turned to her sleeping bag and went to sleep. Cassiel went to a nearby ditch and fell into a light sleep in case an unexpected guest arrived. She already new that Inuyasha wouldn't think to look for Kagome here, but she wasn't sure how long Sesshoumaru would be out and she couldn't take the chance of him destroying the village.

Inuyasha arrived at the camp to find Kagome gone. Sango refused to let him look for her. He couldn't understand it. Why didn't Sango let him search for her? Unless she knew where Kagome was.

"Where is she?" he asked warningly.

"I don't know." Sango lied.

"Don't give me that shit. You know where she is. Otherwise you wouldn't be stopping me from going after her. Where did she go? Did she go down the well? Tell me or else bitch." Inuyasha growled.

"She left to find the shards on her own. that's all I know." Sango stated.

"WHAT! What the hell was she thinking? We have to go after her." Inuyasha yelled.

"No. We cant go after her. I promised her we wouldn't." Sango said.

"Well I'm going and you cant stop me." Inuyasha retorted.

Inuyasha ran toward Kaede's village. It was well past dawn and Cassiel had already gotten Kagome to her lands. She told Kagome that she had to deal with something and they would start her training when she got back.

"Looking for someone?" Cassiel asked.

"What do you want bitch?" Inuyasha asked.

"My my, such language. You wont get an answer if you're rude, but I will tell you this. Kagome is under my protection and will be until I think she can protect herself. By the time you find her, she will be able to kill you. Weather she does or not is up to her. Though I wouldn't blame her if she did considering you were willing to kill her for Kikyo." Cassiel said with a growl that could scare even Sesshoumaru.

"How did you know that. Did you tell Kagome about that." Inuyasha said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"No. she told me. Now I must go. I have more important things to do." Cassiel then disappeared from Inuyasha's site.

A/N: this is my first fic. So tell me what you think. Flames are accepted. Sorry this is so short. Please R&R.


	2. The Visitor

**Important: The real world is the world we live in, where Inuyasha is a TV show. Inuyasha reality is the world where Inuyasha resides.**

Real world

She sits at the desk. It has been a month since Cassiel disappeared. She sighs and brushes her brown hair from her eyes. Wondering and hoping Cassiel is all right wherever she is. Not many girls disappear from this city, at least none she knows. Perhaps Cassiel ran off. Yes, that must be it. She can't be Dea...

"Inari! What are you daydreaming about now?" Snaps the Math Teacher.

Jumping she yelps…" Nothing Mrs. Rose"

"Always nothing with you! Let me tell you Ms. Jones, if you don't stop dreaming about 'Nothing' that's exactly what you're going to be" Mrs. Rose shouted.

"Yes Ma'am" Replied Inari. Her eyes blazed with anger and indignation. "I can start paying attention so that I can have a rewarding carrier like yours right?"

"Are you being disrespectful!" asked Mrs. Rose her voice dripping with malice.

"No Mrs. Whatever gave you that completely correct idea?" sneered Inari

"That's what I- young lady go see the principal this instant!" commanded the teacher

"That's the best suggestion you've had all morning... Ma'am" quipped Inari as she glided out of the room.

Principals Office

"That's the fourth time TODAY you've been sent to my office! I'm going to have to send you home. You are suspended until further notice." shouted the Principal. His short stature was made even smaller as he paced about the room. His greasy black hair slicked back into a shaggy ponytail. His round face blotched with anger. 'He looks like a pig...' thought Inari to herself. She didn't say it out loud (she's brave but not stupid!)

"Now march your insolent behind out of here!" screeched the principal. 'Now he's a squealing pig' Inari muttered in her mind.

She picked up her backpack and left the grounds. She began walking home. It was only 11:00 am. Her aunt was going to kill her. She had been sent home once already this week.

"There goes my T.V. privileges... and my ability to go outside before college." She was talking to herself again...

It took her 30 minutes to get home. She passed by the lovely park, bursting with life. She was in no hurry. It felt good to be free of the teachers, and the stares of people.

All her life she had never belonged. She was bright, but didn't flaunt it. Inari had never been dainty like the other girls. Her grace came from power. Her spirit was stronger. 'Lets face it... I don't belong here. I don't belong here at all.' Inari thought.

When she got home, no one was around. They were at work... typical. She made herself a sandwich and plopped down on the couch. She turned on her favorite show.

"Help!" the scream came

"What the fuck!" Inari whipped around looking out the windows and trying to find its source.

"Help!" The cream returned

Inari ran from room to room and looked for where it came from.

"Inari Help Me!"

"Help? I don't know how! Who are you! How the hell do you know my name?" she cried, scared and disturbed.

'Maybe someone's playing a joke. I'll kick their asses..' she was trying to stay calm.

"Go outside... You have to HELP me!"

"Cassiel?" Inari knew she recognized the voice.

"CASSIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Inari called. No answer came. 'Ok go outside'

She opened the door and went through.

Inuyasha reality

Cassiel sat on a stone. She missed her friends, her life in her time. But she didn't want to go back. 'Never' she thought to herself. She was never happy there. No one understood her. No one but her friend, Inari. They had met the first day of high school. Inari had been in her science class. She was scary at first, but when Cassiel had talked to her, it was friendship at first joke.

"Inari" she sighed to herself. Oh how she wished Inari where here!.

Cassiel could still remember coming to this place when the strange pink light had appeared.

"I hate pink.." she mused to herself. But pink had brought her destiny.

"Help me Inari. Even though your not here. Give me strength to deal with these idiots" Cassiel said as she thought of Inuyasha.

"Man he's a dumbass" she said. Not wanting to admit she cared... just a little.

"Help me Inari"

Back at Inari's

Inari roamed around the backyard. "Go outside" she mimicked. Outside for what? Bah! She couldn't see anything.. She turned to go back in. The light reflected of a stone.

Inari edged closer... She picked it up... It glowed. "Cool!" she said and lifted it up to the light. Bu-bum her heart began to thud bu-bum what was going on?

She tried to drop the stone... It wouldn't go. Her hand held it tighter bu-bum what the?...

"Mistress of the stone of time" a sweet voice called

"Mistress? I'm not a mistress of anything.." Inari was thinking sluggishly. She felt like she was sleeping.

"Mistress, Priestess... It is time to protect what you swore you would protect until time met it's end" the voice said calmly.

" Protect?" Inari thought

Flash Back

The Fire was consuming her! The pain... He..He was laughing! NO! I can't let him kill the world! I can't let him win! NOOOO!

"I swear to you... by every God and Goddess that once lived and shall live. By the powers of Light and Dark. By the soul in me. By the elements that still hold power. I will protect this world from Him. I swear it upon Time!"

The fire was too much. The smoke. She couldn't breathe. Have to stay awake... have to stop him...

Blackness overtook her.

Back to Inari

"Promise?" Inari murmured. She opened her eyes and stretched. The grass felt great and the wind kissed her face it was a good da...

"Grass?" Inari sat upright. She looked around. The trees toward above her dark, and unknown. The ground was course and the flowers where unknown to her. She had no idea where she was.

"Well Fuck."


	3. Meeting Hiten

I don't own Inuyaha

* * *

"Ok think. Think.Think. Alright... I'm in a place that I've never seen, I

have no food, shelter or a way to get back...heh. Could be worse right"

Inari began to pace back and forth. She was so caught up in her problem she

didn't notice the villagers walking by. They stopped to stare at her

"It's a demon!" Cried a woman

"It's very strange! What are those garments?" asked a man in a blue robe

"Why is a woman wearing man's garb" a confused man asked. He was older

and tired.

Inari whirled around she stared back at the villagers. A few moments

passed "Uh... Hell-" Inari began. She never had the chance to finish. The

villagers had run off.

"Oh come on... I can't look THAT bad!" Inari muttered to herself in

disgust. She was puzzled. The people looked like they were wearing Japanese

clothing. She couldn't be in Japan... Could she?

:Rustling: Inari heard the footsteps...she hid behind a large tree a few

feet away. Just as she tilted her head to see what was coming it emerged

'No way!' thought Inari...'It's Halloween here?' she stared at a wolf

deamon. He was very handsome in appearance. Inari could sense that he was

very strong.

The wolf sniffed the air "HUMAN villagers" he said in disgust.

'Great... he doesn't like humans... There goes the Hi! can you help me

I'm lost Plan.' Inari was careful not to make too much sound. She looked

him over. His clothes were unusual, at least to her. But they looked like

they were of this time period.

Hitan Looked over the plains. He had come for one purpose. Kill Inuyasha.

Inari 's breath stilled as the wolf-man walked closer...'can he see me?'

she thought frantically. He walked to the cliff, or what Inari thought was

a cliff, ten ft. away from her. He was watching something intently. Inari

stood on her toes... she was looking at a man.. with white hair. His eyes

were golden..'Why does he look familiar?' she thought. Then she could feel

the wolf's aura was building..'He's getting ready to strike. Strike!' she

smiled. She looked around.. A tree branch lay on the ground nearby 'That'll

work'. Inari slowly grabbed the branch.

Hiten Was ready to kill Him. Yes Inuyasha would die by his hand. He began

to chuckle low and rough. "hmm?" He turned..:CRACK: He saw a woman.. she

was pretty. Her dark brown hair blew in the breeze. Her eyes.. they were

light... her scent.. she smelled like flowers... Then the darkness over

took him.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha heard the crash. He turned around and smelled the air..."Fucking

Wolves" he snarled. Inuyasha had no time for this! he had to get Cassiel.

Inuyasha would kill it intruder quickly. He grabbed the hilt of his

sword..Cassiel's scent! She was not far. Not far at all... he would get

her. He had to get her!

Inari

Inari stared at the wolf. Then she looked back at the branch. It was broken in half. She looked back at the unconscious wolf. "Damn you have a hard head!" she muttered. Then she took a good look at him. If he ever ran into her again, she would need to remember his face to avoid him. He was really kinda cute she thought. She

pulled herself from her day dreams. She had to work quickly, he might wake up soon.

Inari began to take off his clothes. Her cheeks flushed as she took off

the clothes. 'I shouldn't be seeing this... I'm a lady' she laughed 'who am

I kidding.. I'm 16 I KNOW what happens between a man and a woman' still she

was embarrassed. She gathered all she had taken and began to try on the

clothes

"What the hell?" she stared at the strange clothes. "Is this end up?" she

muttered. Inari settled for just draping the clothes over her body. She

ripped a length of what she thought was the shirt. She bound her breasts.

Then she ripped another piece and bound her hair back. Inari knew it was

safer to pretend to be a man, then a woman alone without protection.

"I hate horny males" she sighed. Being a man was the only way to keep

away pesky perverts.

She walked over to the wolf-man. "For what it's worth...thanks" and she

began to walk in the direction the villagers had fled.

Later

The wolves where worried. Thier leader, Hitan had not returned in hours.

They began to search for him. They looked in the night, and through the

cave, over the plains. One wolf named Kizen found him completely unconscious

in the forest. He shook Hiten "Sir, Sir wake up!". He was worried

Hiten slowly regained consciousness. His head throbbed and his mouth was

dry. "What happened?" He asked blinking rapidly

"Sir... you were knocked out..uh" the wolf stammered.

"What the fuck is it?" Hitan snapped

"Did something happen sir?" the wolf was blushing?

"How would I know?" Hiten replied.

"Well It's just that..." the wolf looked away

"Spit it out dammit!" shouted Hiten... that made his head hurt

"Your naked...sir" the wolf began to laugh.

Hitan looked down... "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?" he howled. His

mind flashed with an image right before he was knocked out.. The girl! He

remembered her scent. She could not hide from him. He would get her for

this.

The other wolves came each taking inn thier stark naked leader...

An elder wolf Bartholonius said "Well here we were all worried, and

you've been having a little bit of fun!" Every wolf howled with laughter.

One black look from their leader silenced them.

"She will pay!" vowed Hitan. "I'll see to that"


	4. Kouga

I do not Own Inuyasha

* * *

Cassiel

Cassiel was in her human form. She had taken a great risk, venturing into wolf territory. However, the dream she had had meditating, made her uneasy. A fox had been howling in this dream, chased by a wolf. "Man I have got to quit eating the food here" she thought "Maybe that's what's causing my annoying dreams" as she walked, she couldn't help feeling followed. Trying to be as discreet as possible she turned around and looked up in the trees. No one...

She felt more secure as she continued down this worn forest path. The trees swayed in the gentle wind. It was going to be a lucky day she could feel it!

"Where are you going you human bitch!" a snarl came from behind her.

Cassiel slowly turned. An ugly demon stared back. It looked like a spider crossed with a weasel. But smelled like a dead skunk. Her eyes were watering.

"I asked you a question human!" the demon shouted at her.

"I'm going my way. I'm not hurting anyone. So leave me alone you jerk!" she said. The demon didn't take that too well. He slashed her arm with his spiky claw. Cassiel was surprised. 'Duh! I can't move fast in my human form' she could take care of this guy easy. but she knew that if anyone were watching her secret would be known, She could not be exposed as being Cassiel.

"I'm going to devour you!" the demon chuckled.

"You couldn't kill a bug! your too weak you baboon's ass!" she shouted in rage.

"How dare you!" It lifted it's claw again to strike. Cassiel closed her eyes. A brief moment of pain, she was trying to prepare herself...

Nothing...

She slowly opened her eyes. A young man was holding the creatures claw. He stood in front of Cassiel. She could see he was a little taller than her. His dark brown hair was tied back. He wore what the wolves of this time wore.

"Don't touch her" he snarled menacingly.

'why does that voice sound familiar?" she thought. He was really cute. Maybe she could flirt with him for a wh...'HOLY SHIT THAT'S INARI!' her brain shouted at her.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she whispered.

Inari heard her. "Listen and Listen well demon. I protect this girl. You touch her again you will have to deal with me" Inari said in a lower male-like voice.

"I'm not afraid of a wimp like you" the demon growled

Inari remembered the wolf boy... wait wolves! 'they have packs right?' Inari smirked.

"Fuck with me, you deal with my ENTIRE pack" she snapped.

The demon stilled. He sniffed the air. He knew that scent, He was screwed if he harmed the little boy. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was on your pack's land! Please give my apologies to your master. the demon scuttled backward fleeing.

'Well that worked well' Inari thought. She turned around and looked down to see Cassiel cringing.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked fearing for her friend

"No No he didn't Inari. I just... uh...got a little dizzy. that's all" Cassiel was trying really hard not to look at Inari. Shudder

"Oh ok. Let me help you up" Inari offered

"NO! no it's ok, I'm fine really" Cassiel said quickly. Then she stood up. "So..."

"So what?" Inari said. "What no hug for the friend YOU called through time and space, who had to rescue your pathetic hide AGAIN...?" Inari jokingly said.

"RESCUE?AGAIN? I was just fine! I didn't NEED you!" Cassiel shot back

Inari rolled her eyes "uh huh sure." was all she said.

They began walking back to where Cassiel had started from. After they had walked for half an hour in silence, Cassiel had to ask...

"So... Inari... your a ...guy here?" She blushed when she asked

"HELL NO! WHAT THE HELL KINDA QUESTION IS THAT!" Inari shouted. Then she remembered that she had disguised herself as a man.

"I was just asking. You don't need to bite my head off!" Cassiel said.

Then Inari set about telling Cassiel all that had happened to her. She had to stop from time to time to tell Cassiel to quit laughing.

"So why are you in this part of the woods?" asked Inari.

"I had this strange dream that a fox was howling and being chased after by a wolf. All I could think about was this place and I had to come see what was here." replied Cassiel.

"Admit it. You missed me." Inari was laughing.

"Bah. I wouldn't go that far." Cassiel was laughing too.

"But Inari... If you knocked out someone for those clothes... aren't you afraid he'll come after you?" Cassiel was worried

"Nah! He seemed kinda weak anyway. What's the worst that could happen?" Inari asked.

Kagome

Kagome sat waiting for Cassiel to return. They were to continue her training today. She had come very far in the short time she had been under Cassiel's tutoring. Kagome enjoyed learning to fight. She had always felt useless in fights before. Now she knew she could make a difference. That knowledge made her happy.

She could hear someone coming around the bend. The familiar fox form came into view. (Cassiel transformed while they were walking and on safe land) She looked to see Cassiel walking next to a very handsome young man. Kagome wanted to see what was going on, so she hid in the trees. Hoping to not be seen.

Kagome's eyes widened as Cassiel and the stranger hugged. They hugged as if they had been with each other a long time. 'It's not my place to spy on people...but I'm just trying to protect Cassiel' she rationalized to herself.

"Kagome. Come out of the tree I want you to meet someone." Cassiel called out.

Kagome knew she wouldn't have been able to hide long from Cassiel. "I'm coming" she said and hurried over.

As kagome drew nearer she looked at the face of the young man. Something wasn't right here. His face was soo..femine. The eyelashes where to long. "Your a woman aren't you?" she pointed at the stranger.

Inari blinked and Cassiel twitched.

"Yes I am a woman. Obviously my disguise isn't very well done." Inari said.

Cassiel was blushing "Of course she's a girl. Do you think I hug random men? Her name is Inari Jones. She is my oldest and dearest friend."

"Hiya" Inari said smiling.

"Hello" Kagome replied.

After Kagome had been told of all that had happened to Inari. They all began laughing at how absurd the whole ordeal had become. That one lone woman had bested not one, but two demons. But a thought struck Kagome.

"Wait...the wolf you stripped, where you near the meadows?" Kagome asked seemingly upset.

"I think so yes. Why kagome?" Inari asked.

"Oh no!" Kagome said "You attacked the wolf LEADER .You attacked the fire wolf Hiten!"

"So?" Inari asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO!" Kagome was MAD. "He will hunt you down and gut you like a fish"

"Oh that changes everything...wait...no it doesn't. Look Kagome, I'll be fine. The wolf guy hetamne, hetome, whatever. Probably doesn't even know what I look like or smell like. There is no reason to worry." Inari said and touched Kagome's shoulder.

"There is plenty of reason to worry. No get your filthy hands off my woman" Snarled a very unhappy Kouga.


	5. The Fight

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inari's POV

I stared at the wolf demon. I then turned to Cassiel to signal I was ready to fight.

"Inari, take Kagome out of here. If by some miracle he gets past me, you need to protect her."

I wanted to snap back and say I don't run from fights, but Cassiel was right. If she went down, I would need to protect Kagome. I turned around and grabbed Kagome's arm. I heard her give an eep then follow me. We went to a waterfall where I hoped the water would erase any traces of our sent. I pushed Kagome behind the waterfall and told her to stay there. I needed to go and lead my sent farther away so as to trick the wolf. I didn't get far before I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing here?" a menacing voice asked. I turned around to find a pair of familiar auburn eyes staring at me with distrust. "You smell like Hiten. Wait there's another smell. IT'S CASSIEL! YOU SMELL LIKE CASSIEL. Where is she. She has something that belongs to me." He didn't even let me answer before he pulled out Tetsusaiga and started swinging. At that moment the one person, or should I say wolf, that I was trying to avoid showed up. Hiten decided to make it his duty to save all his brothers. Little did he know I'm not one of them. I watched Inuyasha swing at Hiten, as Hiten shot a fireball at him. It ended with Inuyasha getting knocked out by Kouga. Wait Kouga's here? What happened to Cassiel? I was getting worried. Cassiel should have been able to defeat Kouga yet there wasn't a scratch on him. Oh no.

Cassiel be alright.

Cassiel's POV

I watched Inari grab Kagome and run. I turned to face my opponent. I wasn't about to loose to him. He turned my way and got into an offensive stance forcing me to go to the defensive.

"No one gets between me and protecting my woman." Kouga said. He gave me no time to respond as he used his speed to come at me. I dodged and was about give a counter attack when I saw his foot headed strait for my head. I dodged again. This went on for about an hour. If only I hadn't of used so much energy to bring Inari here. That's when I felt the blow. When I opened my eyes I no longer saw Kouga but another fox.

"Inari?"

"No my daughter." said a male voice.

"Who are you?"

"I am your demon father. I have come to see weather the demon blood in you has survived. Apparently not. There for I will kill you as I did your mother. My name is Dagon. Though it will be of little use since you will not survive."

"You killed mother?"

"Yes. It was very easy to do. I thought she was a demon so I mated with her. When I found out she was a warrior I decided I had no use for her. You will be no exception. You are too soft. Your demon blood has very little chance of coming to life, so you are not needed. Your sister however may be my key to victory."

"Wait where is Kouga?"

"That mutt. I have no fight with him so I let him go." with that he turned and came at me before I was even standing. I felt my head slam into the tree behind me and I screamed in pain.

Normal POV

Inari heard the scream, as did everyone near her. She turned toward the sound. She knew who it was from. She dashed from where she was sitting and ran toward the scream. Everyone followed. Everyone except Inuyasha. He was still unconscious. When she got to the clearing she saw Cassiel laying in the middle of the field in a pool of blood. Her blood. She watched a male fox walk over to Cassiel. He was laughing. Inari transformed right then and there. She was pissed. She ran at him with speed demons only dream of. They fought for awhile before Inari collapsed to the ground. To wounded to fight. Her father was in no better shape. Before he disappeared he whispered something that made Inari's blood run cold.

"You will be my victor. You are already being consumed by rage. When I return you will join me." with that said he vanished, and Inari blacked out.

* * *

A/N Sorry its so short. the next one is short too. 


	6. Dreams

I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

Kouga came one step forward. A menacing growl emitted from his throat. "Where the hell is my woman" he snarled. He changed his stance. Getting ready to attack.

Shit...What do I tell this guy? 'Hey I'm not really a man! I DON'T WANT your woman. Trust me!' Inari thought frantically. She took up a fighting stance. If this came to blows. she knew she would not survive... unless...

"your woman? I don't know what woman your talking about! Obviously if you can't keep your females... it's no business of mine! I really don't think you should be advertising that fact. Do you?" Inari shouted in a low-man like voice.

"Shut up you little shit!" Kouga snapped back. "I'll ask you one more time... before I rip your head off. Where is Kagome?"

Inari made a mock laughing sound deep in her throat. She could see Hiten moving behind Kouga ' I taught him everything he knows' she quipped in her mind. As long as she could keep him distracted...

"Tell you what runt."Kouga said "You are pretty brave to face me. You give me back Kagome and I'll let you join my wolf clan" He sneered at Inari. He launched his blow.

Immense power came from his punch. It hit it's mark in Inari's stomach. She gasped for breath and felt as if her skin was on fire. The pain seared into her brain. 'I'm gonna die from one punch?' the question was asked dimly in her brain." Fuck no!" She shouted out loud. This startled Kouga. He threw a kick. It smashed into Inari's face with brutal force.

'Way to go dumbass!' she said to herself. Inari saw his next attack 'Hetiman, hetin, heptrie whatever your name is move your ass!'. she coiled up her muscles. She was determined to get one blow in on this guy. Inari felt as if she were leaving her body. A strange light blurred her vision. And a power whirled within her. She made a tight fist... and punched Kouga square in the face. Kouga stumbled and fell back. Inari had knocked him out.

"Take that...asshole...cough" she mumbled. Hetin came closer.

"Don't be so weak next time! Honestly what took you so long to take care of this mutt?" he began shouting. Then Inari pitched forward into his arms. "Shit" Hetin said. "Now I have to carry your ass".

Hitens Cave

Darkness...It was nice in the darkness. But when the light came... there was pain. Inari woke in stages. She felt terrible every muscle in her body throbbed in pain. She cracked pen her eyes a little. 'Cave?' was all she could think of before she slipped back into the darkness.

A wolf demon named Kijakmaru was watching over this strange brother wolf. No one seemed to recognize him, but some where sure that he looked familiar. There had been allot of wolves joining Hitens pack lately. This brother could just be new. Hiten had brought him in only a few minutes ago. Kijakmaru had been ordered to care for him. Hetin had told of the young wolf's bravery, and how he had defeated Kouga in one punch.

Kihakmaru began to take off the shirt , now covered in blood, to dress the wound. When it was about 1/4 of the way down... he noticed something rather odd. A binding was already over much of the upper torso. He pealed back the rest of the shirt. 'Perhaps he was bandaged from a previous fight?' something was not right here. Kijakmaru was about to take off the binding when The little "brother" stirred. 'I have to bandage the open wound before he wakes. I will ask about the bindings later" So Kijakmaru set to work. However, he made sure to mention it to Hetin afterward.

Cassiel

Cassiel awoke with a start. "What a terrible dream" she whispered in fear "Please don't let this one come true like the others!" She trembled ... looking around she did not see anyone. Where was Kouga? they were fighting and he...had knocked her out. oh No Inari!

rustle rustle Cassiel growled..."Cassiel? Inari? Kouga? ANYBODY?" It was kagome. She looked very upset. She rushed to Cassiels side. "What's wrong? What happened? Where's Inari? Where's kou-" She was rushing her questions until Cassiel cut her off.

"In order: Nothing. I got knocked out, Kouga went after Inari. Don't know. Don't care." She snapped.

"Well I do!" Kagome cried "Kouga is my mate after all"

"Piss poor choice" Cassiel mumbled

"What?" kagome screeched

"I said PISS POOR CHOICE... what did I stutter?" Cassiel jumped up and started looking for Inari or Kouga.

They searched for about an hour, until they came upon the sleeping body of Kouga. With one hell of a fist imprint on his face. Cassiel kicked him. Kouga blinked open his eyes.

"Kagome! My love!" he cried with joy and rushed to her. "Did that bastard hurt you?" He demanded

"Bastard? You mean Inari?" she said confused.

"So that's his name?" Kouga growled

"He? Not sh-" Kagome was interrupted by an elbow in the ribs from Cassiel and a single warning Glance.

"Yes" Cassiel replied coolly. "That is HIS name. Now where is he?"

"Probably taken back by Hetin... I know I smelled his stench" Kouga snarled and rubbed his sore face.

"Hey? Whats wrong with you guys? you just got all pale." Kouga sounded worried.

Cassiel licked her lips and in a small voice said "We've got a problem"


	7. Dissapearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the character Cassiel and the Jewel of Time.

* * *

"What problem?" Kouga asked growing nervous.

"That 'Guy' you let Hiten take away, was actually a girl." Cassiel said smacking her forehead.

"Man she had a flat chest…. Are you sure that was a girl?" Kouga retorted

"Yes you idiot I'm VERY sure!" Cassiel yelled. "We have to go get her! She is the other priestess…. Oh my god….. What is going to happen to her…?" she said growing more worried

"Kouga" Kagome interrupted " Let me tell you what has happened"

"Ok fine…. But I still say that was a guy." Kouga pouted

Hiten's Clan

Inari peered around. She saw them, the wolves they were everywhere. She began to count them there were at lest 50 that she could see alone. " Damn. There is no way I can make it out of here without being seen. Shit….. Lets see I can't move because of the pain, they are all staring at me, and I think I'm about to be very sick in a moment." Inari contemplated her fate. She didn't have very long to wait before the leader came in.

Inari's eyes widened " Oh Shit" she muttered to herself. She knew this wolf…. She had stolen his clothes. She rolled her eyes heaven ward and thought silently "Why do you hate me!" The leader slowly walked forward.

Hetin looked at his wolf member. He seemed rather small. No facial hair of any kind was growing on his face. ' He must be very young then' he thought to himself. Hiten admired the courage the young wolf had had in facing that rat Kouga alone. "Your very foolish you know that right?" he barked at the boy.

"Foolish or not, I still had enough courage to fight him. So what's your excuse for being a coward?" Inari quipped

Hiten smacked her hard across the face "Don't forget who your talking to. I am your master. Never forget that. Next time I won't be so lenient with you. I still don't know your name. But you smell like one of mine. Now who are you?"

Inari's mind raced . "My name is I-chan" She said doing her best to sound male. "I came to serve under you two weeks ago…sir" she ground out between her teeth.

Hiten smirked with satisfaction " I'm glad you learn so fast. Maybe I will let you live through the night."

' Or maybe I'll get away and hit you over the head again' she thought with great joy. ' this time I'll take your clothes and dump you in the ICE COLD river' She had to stop herself from smiling

Hiten loomed closer toward his "Brother" . He stared intently at the face "Do I know you? I feel I've seen you before"

"As I said… I came to serve you two weeks ago. It would stand to reason that I would look familiar to you….Sir." She said and tried to bow her head a little so that he would think she was being submissive.

"Yes … you're probably right. Are you healed enough to go back and finish the job little one?" Hiten smiled.

'Idiot… your delivering me to my friends. Thank you so much for being soooooo stupid.' Inari smiled and with strong determination "Yes I am" and they both began to laugh. For two VERY different reasons.

Cassiel

"Wait… so she isn't a man?" Kouga said.

Cassiel was about to kill him when Kagome held her back. "For the 12th time! Yes he is a she! Do you understand !" she said slowly.

Kouga looked more confused. "Kouga sweetie" Kagome said " Let me put it this way. Inari is like me"

"Ohhhh then it's a girl!" Kouga said proudly.

"Very good" Cassiel said. "Now do you see WHY we need to go rescue HER?"

"Maybe…. No… not really. She should be fine! Oh wait….." Kouga stopped mid sentence

"What?" Kagome said.

"Hiten has the tendency to eat his females." Kouga said

"HE DOES WHAT?" Cassiel SCREAMED.

"Well when he gets bored…he…eats…them…" Kouga coughed

Thump They both turned to see that Kagome had fainted. " great more problems" Cassiel muttered.

Cassiel was very worried about Inari the very thought of her being eaten hurt her heart. Inari and she had been friends forever it seemed. What could she do? Cassiel began to pray Inari would find a way to escape and come over that hill any second. "Yeah any second now" Cassiel turned around and helped Kouga get Kagome up.

1 Hour later

Cassiel had managed to wake Kagome up by smacking her a few times. Kouga really didn't like that. However Cassiel had scared him into silence. Cassiel stood up.

"Inari!" She ran toward the scent and looked over the hill. Her smile disappeared ."Oh you brought a friend"

Inari looked at Cassiel and tried her best to give her a warning. "Move you wench! I came for the dog-breath. The last thing I need is to be worried about two women getting in the way" Inari hoped she would get the hint.

Cassiel understood. "Don't worry you mutt! " She shot back " We women won't be a problem you just need to worry about how Kouga's gonna kill your leader" Cassiel snarled. Hoping her acting (Note Cassiel is in human Form) would fool Hiten.

'She's overdoing it!' Inari groaned. ' I have got to distract Hiten'. She turned to him " Sir… why don't you get Kouga and I'll take his woman for you. Insult to injury. Who knows she might be…..fun" She tried to keep from gagging.

"I like the way you think little one. Yes bring them both for me. You'll get one I'll get the other" He smirked

'Oh Sick!' Inari thought. 'you sick bastard. I am so kicking your ass later' But she smiled on.

Hiten leapt after Kouga. Who forgetting that Inari was really a woman… went after her. Inari had just reached Kagome and Cassiel and was getting them to safety when Kouga reached out and grabbed her shirt (from behind) in one hand and her hair in the other

RIP The sound echoed as Inari's hair came tumbling down and her breasts were freed from the binding (She still has clothes on…perverts -)

Hiten and Kouga stared at her. "Oh yeah…" Inari made an attempt at a giggle "Did I forget to mention I wasn't a demon….or a guy? Well you know how these things slip your mind"

"oh yeah you're a girl." Kouga said absent mindedly.

"Kouga you IDIOT!" Cassiel screamed. "We went over this 12 times!" then she leapt over and started hitting him on the head.

"You…" Hiten looked at her. "I know you! You're the wench that stole my clothes!" He roared.

Cassiel turned. "Wait you saw him naked? Inari! So…. Was it….nice?" she asked

"I didn't look there you sicko!" She turned to Hiten. "I neither confirm nor deny that I took your clothes. However In my defense, I kinda needed them" Inari said trying not to blush

"I needed them too!" Hiten shot back. "I will make you pay for embarrassing me in front of my ENTIRE clan!" He dashed forward to strike at her, then stopped. "I have a better Idea about punishing you. I'll simply kill Kouga and take all three of you women. You'll provide tonight's entertainment for me and my men" He began to smirk.

"You forget one thing dumbass" Inari said calmly. " I won't let you touch them…." she said. "Or me" she added as an after thought.

"What's going to stop me! Some little bitch on a power trip, some half wimp mutt? " Hiten grew more angry

"Nope" Inari said smiling " Woody will."

"Who the hell is woody?" Hiten snarled.

"Oh you've met him before…." She moved so fast Hiten had no time to react. She ripped a branch off a tree and dashed at him. With all her might she brought it down on top of his head. Hiten looked stunned and then fell to his knees "Like I said you've met woody before" Inari said as she skipped away. Hiten blacked out.

"And he called ME the wimp." Kouga said in disgust. "Taken down by a FEMALE…. How week can you ge-" Kouga collapsed . Kagome stood with the branch in her hand. And Looked at Inari and Cassiel

"What?"

"Oh nothing" Inari and Cassiel said as they began to drag Kouga down the hill. Before they left Inari went back and crushed some berries, taking the juice she wrote " YOU LOSE" on Hiten's forehead. They headed toward a safe place to camp. Cassiel turned to Inari and said "How mad is he going to be when he wakes up?" She said a little curious

"Who cares? It's not like he'll be much of a threat" They both laughed.

Hiten stood watching them not very far away. "Oh my little one…. I can be a VERY big threat indeed." he said rubbing the juice off his forehead.

Sessho POV

"Master ! Please reconsider what your doing! Quit obsessing over some woman" Jaken cried.

Sesshomaru turned. "You dare question me. Jaken? I am not obsessing over some human female. I simply wish to let her know her mistake. To touch me! A human filth that knocked me out. I was too kind Jaken. I was far too kind. I will not allow such trash to get the better of me." He said calmly.

"Butt…but master-" Jaken trembled

"Jaken? Do you wish to anger me? Are you so quick to meet death then?" Sess (name to long for me to want spell over and over again ß Authors Note) smiled . Not good

"No sir1 No sir!" Jaken rushed. "Whatever you say master!" Jaken stammered "If I may beg your pardon my lord…. Mistress Rin is calling" He ran off.

"Soon you will feel my anger and be punished for your insolence… you human." Sess looked at the moon "Yes very soon" and Sess began to plan for her demised.

I and C POV

The night was quiet and the stars looked overhead. Inari felt uneasy. She looked at the forms of her sleeping friends. "Perhaps I went to far with Hiten today…." she whispered. Now was not the time to be worried. Soon it would be Cassiel's turn to take the watch. Inari settled herself down under a tree nearby. The fire crackled at her, as if Mocking her for all she had done. "Well it's better than Home right?" She mused to herself.

Cassiel placed her hand on Inari's shoulder. "Hey it's my turn" She smiled . Inari went off to her sleeping place. Cassiel was also worried. The new moon was coming soon. In about three days time she would not have her powers. Like Inuyasha she had to revert to only her human form. Cassiel's body (this goes for Inari as well) could not hold the power all the time. The jewel made it so that she could have it for as long as she did when the moon turned. However no human body could contain all that power without burning up. She still had not told Inari about her "Condition". If anyone attacked them during that time…. Kouga would be the only one who could defend them…..

"Then we'd be screwed" she said. Inari turned over

"Who's being screwed?" Inari said half asleep.

"Go back to sleep" Cassiel said laughing. She turned around. The rustle of the leaves calmed her. Cassiel forced herself to stay alert. She could not let her guard down. If she failed to protect them… it would kill her inside.

"Hey I'm going to go relieve myself" Inari said stumbling. "Don't listen ok?"

"like I would!" Cassiel said. She continued to watch the hills.

Hiten POV

At last the chance he had been waiting for. He felt his excitement grow as Inari came closer to where he was. "If I'm lucky she'll walk right into my trap" He silently laughed. He waited patiently until Inari was not paying attention. He began to move….quietly…. Not a single noise came to warn her as he crept up behind her. Inari was just looking at the stars. Hiten counted his lucky stars she was so oblivious to him. He reached out….

Cassiel POV

Cassiel was a little curious… Inari had been gon an awfully long time. "What did she fall into something!" She muttered. Well perhaps it was best not to go check. That could be worse than being paranoid. Well that and if Inari was fine… it would be embarrassing to walk in on her. Cassiel sat and waited for Inari to return.

Inari POV

' Great move Inari… taunt the wolf demon…. Now you're tied up over his shoulder and you know what he has on his mind….' Inari shuttered.

"Cold little one?" Hiten asked out of pure malice.

"oommg bihfr maens " Inari said . Not that anyone could under stand what she had said ( Oh Bite Me!) she had tried to kick him so he had bound her feet. Coming from behind her had had grabbed her mouth and threatened to kill the others if she made a sound. Trying to fight him had been a bad idea. Now she was bleeding from her arm. 'wait…' Inari smiled from her gag. She began to brush up against trees and bushes Hiten passes. 'Please Cassiel follow the blood drip road' She thought.

"Don't worry girl. I won't give you to my men. Your so feisty… I'll keep you all to myself. Who knot's you might live longer than the others."

"Wfhat ohnkjkufs?" (What others?) Inari tried to say.

"well you know it gets kind of lonely in an all male wolf clan.. So we find some females… and when I get bored with them… I find that they taste pretty good" He said and flung her to the ground. She looked to see all of the wolves staring at her.

"wkjill Fjkjk" (well Fuck…) Inari said as she stared straight back at the. 'This will not end well'

Cassiel POV

Something was wrong. Inari was missing. It had been 4 hours since Inari had left. She woke up Kouga and Kagome. Cassiel told them of all that had happened.

"Every time I take my eyes off her…. She had to get into trouble." Cassiel shouted. "I'm getting tired of this!"

Inari POV

Hiten walked slowly toward her. "Leave" He commanded the wolves. Some of them looked at her with pity, some where mockingly laughing and joking about the situation. "Now my little fox…. It's time to be tamed by the wolf" He kneeled down and untied her mouth. He took her face in his hands and Kissed her. She blinked

"Well I've had better" Inari said. Glaring at him.

"How many?" Hiten said, not fazed. He reached down and touched her leg.

"Hey Not on the first date Buddy" she said and brought her knees up nearly hitting him in the groin.

"Little one…. You don't have a choice" He began to unite her legs and then he untied her hands. Inari didn't try to fight. "Good you do learn fast don't you? Now be a good girl and lay down" He smirked. Inari began to do as he asked.

Bringing her foot up she kicked him in the groin. He doubled over. She punched him (upper cut) in the face. Then she took her elbow and drove it into his back. Hiten groaned in pain. The wolves came rushing in.

"Come on you assholes…. I'll take you all on if I have too!" She cried she got into a defensive stance.

They ignored her. "Sir! We're being attacked! The half-breed is out side!" The began shouting at once

Hiten got to his feet slowly. "I'll deal with him personally. Tie up the woman DON'T TOUCH HER or I will kill you. She is MINE. I will deal with the half-breed" he said as he walked slowly out of the room trying not to wince in pain. "I'll be back for you my little fox"

Inari gets Tied up…..AGAIN

Inuyasha stood outside. Many of Hiten's clan were already wounded or dead. Inuyasha was in a rage. He had followed the scent of Cassiel to this cave. Hiten must be protecting her. Therefore Inuyasha felt he had to take Cassiel off Hiten's hands. The foolish wolves had tried to stop him. They were weak and unable to stop the fury of his sword. Now the leader was coming. "You coward!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Give me the woman" He said getting ready to strike

"the woman is mine you dog. When I'm done with her… I may let you have her. " He smirked and strode forward.

"Done with her? Oh no wolf boy I want her now. She is MINE and I will have her." Inuyasha charged forward. His sword gleaming in a vicious light. Hiten dodged and rained fire down on him

Inari watched as the wolves who guarded her became distracted with the fight. They had only bound her arms. Her legs were free. She quietly got up and began to sneak to the back of the cave.

"Did you hear something?" Kijakmaru asked.

"Shut up I'm trying to watch." Came a reply.

Inari breathed a sigh of relief. She crept along the wall to the entrance… Staying in the shadows she managed to leave the cave. She swallowed, her breathing became normal. She began to walk down the side of the hill where the cave was located. ' please keep them busy whoever you are' She thought and tried to stay out of sight.

Hiten and Inuyasha were both wounded. They glared at eachother.

"Do you know what I will do to her?" Hiten snarled

"It won't matter she's coming with me! You won't be able to touch her" Inuyasha growled.

Hiten knew he could not continue to fight him. He called for his wolves. They came pouring out of the cave. Inuyasha put away his sword. "Iron Remer Soul Stealer" He cried and began to slash them. Hiten did not want his clan hurt.

"Fine Dog… you can have her…IF she'll go with you!" Hiten spat

"Bring her out" Inuyasha said.

"Do it!" Hiten shouted.

Kijakmaru came forward. "We can't sir"

"Why not?" Hiten snarled

"She's gone sir" he said cowering.

"I think I like her even more now. In fact , I like her so much… I'm going to make her my mate. I mean after all she did knock me out twice, get away from my clan, and get the best of me….. Yes. Besides … She is pretty cute, even though she's a human." He smiled to himself

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha said. "Bring me Cassiel!"

"who is that? " Hiten said

"Don't play dumb…well maybe you're not playing…. I still want Cassiel!" Inuyasha Grabbed his sword.

"Look Half-breed… I had a girl named Inari not Cas.. Whatever …" Hiten shot back. "Whoever this Cassy person is, is not my problem. I want Inari"

"Feel like working together Hetin? You get your woman and I get mine. " Inuyasha said.

"that's the smartest Idea you've had yet. It's a deal;" They shook hands

Cassiel POV

"I've got a bad feeling" Kagome said

* * *

A/N: I wont post any more until I get at least 5 reviews. 


End file.
